Drabbles of Wicked
by ILRPinkGirl
Summary: ILRPinkGirl's Drabbles and Oneshots from Wicked musicalverse . Mostly Fiyero and Elphaba oneshots.
1. Cottage

_None of my works are M-rated, but this one is a little suggestive and fluffy, fair warning :)_

Elphaba opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the ample sunlight that was pouring into the small room. She heard the mattress groan underneath her as she fidgeted slightly, taking a moment to remember where she was. But the feeling of Fiyero's arms around her were more than enough reminder, and she let a smile cross her face. Without moving out of his embrace, Elphaba glanced around the room, noticing the discarded pieces of clothing scattered on the ground. The candles that had been lit on the dresser had long burned out, the melted wax having solidified against it's mahogany top. Rose petals still laid scattered around the room, looking no less beautiful in the morning sunlight.

Elphaba turned lightly to get a glance at Fiyero, looking as handsome as ever as he continued to sleep. Turning back to her original position, she let their bodies press against each other as she closed her eyes happily, letting herself drift off to sleep.

As she slept, Elphaba dreamt of the previous day, of how magical and romantic it all was. Since fleeing a public life so that they could be together, Elphaba and Fiyero had always been roughing it, sleeping in caves, finding food wherever they could. But yesterday had been different. Elphaba had been tending the campfire in a nearby cave while Fiyero had gone out to catch some fish. However, Elphaba was surprised when Fiyero returned empty-handed.

"No luck today?" Elphaba said, commenting on the lack of food as she returned her gaze to the fire.

Fiyero approached slowly, stroking her hair as he stood right behind her. "I consider myself lucky for every day I have with you."

Elphaba smiled as she looked back up at him, standing up to give him a kiss. "Well you're sweet, and I feel lucky to be here with you too, but you know I was referring to the lack of fish."

"I didn't get any fish," he admitted still smiling as he pulled a small object out of his pocket, "I got something better."

"A key?" Elphaba said, taking the small object in her hand, "what's it go to?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," he smiled, leading her away from the cave.

"But the fire will go out!" Elphaba protested, not wanting to leave the camp unattended.

"Let it burn out," he smiled, pulling Elphaba into a sense of interest and curiosity. She relented, letting Fiyero guide her about half a mile through the forest until they came across a small cottage. Elphaba took an apprehensive step back, not wanting to be seen by whoever was inside. But surprisingly, Fiyero strode straight up the structure, using the key to unlock the front door.

"What is this?" Elphaba asked incredulously, walking timidly towards the cottage.

"It's only for tonight, but I found a way to rent the place out for the night without being recognized. Don't worry," he quickly reassured, "it's far enough away from everything that we won't be found out."

"I still don't understand," Elphaba smiled at him as she stood next to him at the door.

"Well today's a special day, and I wanted to celebrate it properly," Fiyero smirked.

"It is?" Elphaba questioned.

"It is," he echoed. "It was five years ago today that we met." Fiyero smiled, very proud of himself, but then jokingly added, "Back when I almost ran you over with that silly cart."

Elphaba laughed in response to this, then added on, "And I about gave you a concussion hitting you with my book! But really, Fiyero? Five years today?"

"Yes ma'am," he smiled, opening up the door.

Elphaba gasped as she stepped inside the cottage, amazed at all the effort Fiyero had put into the surprise. Candlelight lit the small cottage, offering a very intimate feeling as she stepped inside. The small table was set with a beautiful dinner for two, and rose petals were scattered throughout the cottage.

"Oh Fiyero," she gasped, pulling him in for a hug, feeling like she was in a dream.

"It was my pleasure," Fiyero smiled at his lover, moving a chair for her to sit down for some dinner.

That night, the pair ate better than they had in a long time, enjoying each bite in a way they had never appreciated before.

"Mmmm," Elphaba moaned as she finished the last of her dessert, "that was incredible."

Fiyero nodded in agreement, standing up slowly and holding a hand out to Elphaba. "Dance with me," he smiled at her, to which she happily took his hand as he pulled her close. The two swayed together slowly, his hand on her hip as she placed her hand on his shoulder. At first, she let her head rest against his chest, dancing close together. But slowly, she lifted her head off his chest, able to look him in the eyes. They stood there for a long time, swaying back and forth, holding each other close. Finally, the sexual tension was too much for either of them to handle, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Fiyero pulled her in tightly as if he needed to do anything possible to get her close to her. He let their lips part, slowly brushing her hair behind her shoulder, then proceeded to kiss her neck slowly. Elphaba closed her eyes in ecstasy, letting the feeling of pleasure wash over her as Fiyero caressed her shoulders, pulling her slowly towards the bedroom…

Even now, as Elphaba remembered last night as she slept, every touch, every emotion still resonated so beautifully in her mind. Elphaba replayed each moment in her mind as she slept in Fiyero's arms, wanting to stay in those moments always.


	2. At Night

He sat directly across from her, kneeling on the hard ground. He wanted to touch her so badly that it hurt, that he needed to be as physically close to her as possible. Despite her timidity, she let him move up towards her until their noses were nearly touching. Her body language was apprehensive, but her eyes begged him to touch her. He slowly lifted his hand, moving it towards her face. She noticed, lifting a green hand to his, guiding his hand towards her. The tips of his fingers finally grazed her cheek, causing Elphaba to close her eyes with pleasure. Fiyero felt his fingers tingle as they caressed her warm skin, feeling her lean into his hand.

Fiyero took his other hand and placed it on her hip, pulling her even closer to him, until they were nearly pressed up against each other. Elphaba opened her eyes and looked at Fiyero, the look in her face was the happiest and most passionate he had ever seen. It was almost too much to handle, being intertwined with Elphaba as they touched each other, moving closer and closer. Their lips lingered only moments from each other, building anticipation between the pair. They looked at each other, and Fiyero held his breath with excitement, waiting for their lips to meet….

Fiyero sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Wearing only a pair of flannel pants, he still found himself sweating, struggling to catch his breath. _It was all just a dream_, Fiyero realized sadly, thinking back to the vision as if it were real. Although he hadn't seen Elphaba in over a year now, everything about her appearance in the dream seemed so recent, so real. It was the third night in a row he had dreamed about Elphaba, but he had done so many times since he last saw her at the train station back at Shiz. The dreams were always so realistic, the touches felt real, the looks seemed genuine, the chemistry and sexual tension felt palpable. Even now, as he sat wide awake in bed, he could still remember the feeling of her pressed up against him, feeling her lips only an instant from his.

Fiyero looked outside, realizing that it must be around three in the morning, as it was nearly pitch-black outside. Quietly pushing the sheets off his body, Fiyero crept out of bed, feeling his feet lightly tiptoe across the cold wooden floor as he walked to the window. He stared outside, looking at the full moon as it watched over the Emerald City, splashing a small amount of light on the nearby buildings. Fiyero looked out longingly, watching the skies for any movement he knew would never come. He also looked for the green girl down on the streets, but knew his efforts would be in vain. He stood there for a long time wondering where Elphaba was, wondering if she was safe, wondering if she was thinking about him…

"Fiyero, come back to bed," her heard a female voice say behind him, paired with the sound of rustling sheets.

"I'll be right there Glinda," Fiyero sighed, and listened as the blonde rolled over in bed, going back to sleep. Fiyero felt torn, knowing he was disrespecting both women with his current actions. He was disrespecting Glinda by loving another woman, dreaming about her almost every night, wishing he was with her instead. However, he was managing to disrespect Elphaba by sharing a bed with her best friend, and he feared an engagement announcement would be imminent. _I can't keep up with this charade,_ Fiyero thought angrily. _I'll tell Glinda tomorrow, tell her that I love Elphaba, tell her I'm leaving._ But for tonight, the double-life would continue, as Fiyero returned to bed with one woman, dreaming of another….


	3. His Name

"No you're not…otherwise you wouldn't be so unhappy," she said. Fiyero recognized that it was more of a statement of fact than an opinion or a venture, and her words angered him. _How dare she make those assumptions about me! She thinks she knows me?! _Fiyero was about to protest angrily when his eyes finally met hers. His anger and shock seemed to instantly melt away as he read the emotions in her eyes. They were honest, yet understanding, full of concern: the look affected Fiyero in a way that he had never expected. She didn't even have to say anything now, for the emotions from her eyes were now stronger than any words that Glinda could ever speak to him, and that frightened him. _How could one person have this kind of affect on me? Why do I care so much?_

Fiyero suddenly felt overwhelmed, consumed with feelings he never knew existed. In a panic he turned and took a quick step. With their eye-contact broken, Fiyero tried to think clearly, realizing he needed to remove himself from the situation. "Fine," he mumbled, even struggling to find his voice. "If you don't want my help, I'll just go," he said quickly and began walking away. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he walked away, for his body seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, how to blink, how to keep his heart beating. He had to actively think about each movement and action to will himself to keep moving, to walk away from what he suddenly wanted the most.

"No, I do!" he heard a panicked voice interrupt his mumbling, and could hear the footsteps pounding behind him. Half of him wanted to turn and just hold her, the other half wanted to run. While trying to reconcile these two vastly different desires, he suddenly felt himself come to a halt. At first, Fiyero thought his body was subconsciously deciding for him, convincing him to stay. However, it only took an instant to feel the warm hand on his, and to feel the electricity coursing throughout his body. He turned an looked down at her delicate green hand in his rough, tan one, and immediately realized that it looked so…right. It looked right, and it looked natural, and it certainly felt right.

He could feel Elphaba's eyes on his face, trying to read his expression. And although he was overwhelmed with happiness on the inside, he could tell that his face still read as confused and dazed. Before he had time to explain, or to even look Elphaba in the eye, she pulled her hand out of his severely, and rushed back over to the lion cage.

_What just happened?_ Fiyero asked himself, still looking down at his hand, the hand that had held hers only moments ago. It felt cold and empty now, like it had suddenly lost its purpose. However, even without her hand or her intense gaze, he felt unable to resist now. He moved back towards her slowly as he heard her whisper, "Oh, he's shaking…I didn't mean to frighten him…"

Fiyero couldn't help but wonder if she was truly worried about the cub. Of course she cared about Animal rights and wanted to keep the defenseless creature safe and happy, but it seemed like more of an avoidance tactic now. He knelt down beside her, wanting and needing clarity.

"What did you mean to do?" he asked so as not to completely ignore her, "and why was I the only one you didn't do it to…?" His voice trailed at the end as she looked up once more, her sparkling brown eyes seeming to look straight through to his soul. Her gaze entranced him, left him without a coherent thought.

Her eyes moved up slightly, so that they were no longer looking directly into each other's eyes. But her gaze still did not leave his face as she whispered, "You're bleeding."

It wasn't what Fiyero expected, for he was still waiting on an answer to his question. However, her gaze stunned him yet again, to the point where he couldn't even remember his question. "I am?" was all he was able to murmur.

"It must have scratched you," she said so quietly that he had to strain to hear her, yet he couldn't get her voice out of his head. He knew at this moment what he wanted: to rush forward and hold her, to press his lips against hers, to hear her speak his name. But a voice in the back of his mind seemed to be yelling one word over and over: Glinda. Of course his feelings for Glinda were nothing compared to what he was experiencing now, but he owed it to her to break things off first, to make things right before pursuing her best friend. However, all he wanted was to ignore the voice and enjoy Elphaba's embrace, so he tried to say louder than his conscience, "Yeah, maybe it scratched me or something."

The move was slow and subtle, but Fiyero was far too aware of Elphaba not to notice. Her hand, the same one that had been encased in his only a minute ago, was now moving slowly towards his face, prepared to caress him. Fiyero began to close his eyes, welcoming the physical act. He wanted nothing more than to feel her soft, warm hand against his face, and knew what would be bound to follow. But as his eyes slid shut, he had a vision of an infuriated Glinda, and Elphaba in tears. He couldn't do that to either woman, so he jumped back suddenly, not even thinking as he quickly opened his eyes and stood up.

"I'd better get to safety," he muttered, then suddenly realized the stupidity of his statement. "I mean the cub! I'd better get the cub to safety," he clarified, picking up the cage.

"Yes, of course…" Elphaba said hurriedly but with an unmistakable tone of disappointment. It was then that Fiyero wanted to hit himself upside the head, realizing how this must look to Elphaba. _She thinks I don't want her, she thinks I'm turning her down!_ It seemed incredulous to Fiyero because that couldn't be further from the truth. He wanted to drop the cage and embrace Elphaba, to tell her how much he loved her.

But as Fiyero looked into her brown eyes once more, he realized that the moment had passed. Self-doubt and sadness had set in, and no amount of convincing today would be enough. Fiyero knew he had to end things with Glinda anyway, so he ran.

"Fiyero!" he could hear her voice off in the distance, pleading for him to come back. It was painful not to turn around and run back to her, it felt terrible to ignore her cry. However, his mind was already running miles ahead of him, to do anything he needed to get close to Elphaba in the long-run. So although he wanted to hold her and touch her and be with her always, she had said his name…and, for now, that would have to be enough.


	4. Yours

Fiyero Tiggular, heir to the Vinkus throne, had always been a player. He grew up hopping from school to school, managing to date half of the female population before promptly getting expelled from each university. He enjoyed the pleasures that emanated from these flings and one-night stands, there was no question of that. But tonight, he experienced the clear differences between pleasure and passion, between lust and love.

Tonight, he was in the arms of Elphaba Thropp. The woman that taught him how to think, laugh, and love. Even back at Shiz, he had fallen under her spell, entranced by her very presence. And now, years later, he was living a reality he thought he'd never experience.

Their hearts had been beating a mile a minute as soon as they fled Glinda, the Wizard, and the Emerald City all of those hours ago, and Fiyero was convinced his heart hadn't slowed since. After sharing hours of passion, displaying their love in every physical and emotional aspect they could think of, he and Elphaba lay draped over the soft forest floor, protected by the cover of night and the gentle swaying of the trees overhead. But still, there was just enough light offered by the moon so that Fiyero could look down on Elphaba's peaceful face.

Unable to get enough of the beautiful woman next to him, Fiyero slowly brought his lips to Elphaba's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the bare skin that awaited him. He could feel Elphaba shudder slightly at the feeling, but didn't move away as Fiyero slowly kissed and licked his way to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Moving up her jaw line and to her ear, he planted one more kiss on her emerald skin before whispering in her ear.

"I love you, very much."

"Mmm," Elphaba sighed in response, turning to fully face Fiyero, eyes closed with contentment.

Fiyero took the opportunity to bring his lips to hers once again. The lip gloss she wore served as a soft lubricant of mint, making it possible for his lips to softly glide against hers. They kissed for a few moments, increasing in passion and intensity until Elphaba's eyes flew open and she leaned back suddenly.

"Elphaba, what is it?" Fiyero asked with sudden concern.

"I just…I can't believe you're here…that you really did that…" Elphaba said in a shocked whisper, her brown eyes gazing up to meet Fiyero's.

"Did what, love?" Fiyero asked as he caressed the skin on her cheek, smooth as silk.

"I'm going with her," Elphaba tried to mimic his deep voice.

"Elphaba, that was the easiest decision I've ever made in my life," he smiled softly.

"Really?" Elphaba asked, eyes full of surprise and love.

Fiyero laughed at this, wishing he could share his thoughts from the last few years with Elphaba. His thoughts were constantly of her, as he had tried to picture what their life could be together. And now, for her to question his ability to leave with her, it seemed utterly absurd to him.

"Really," Fiyero responded aloud, offering her a soft, yet confident smile as he looked upon her.

"But what about Glinda, and your reputation, and-"

Fiyero silenced Elphaba with a kiss, and she still seemed stunned after he pulled away and sighed. "Elphaba, I know there are bridges we'll need to cross and problems we'll have to resolve. But now, just for this moment, I want to enjoy this…us. And I know this will all work out as long as you're with me, as long as you're mine."

"Fiyero," Elphaba shifted so that she was leaning her upper body against his, face inches from his, "I will always be yours."

And with that, bodies pressed together tightly, Fiyero and Elphaba forgot their troubles as they showered each other with love and passion until long after the pale moon disappeared behind the rolling hills.


	5. Mistake

_Thanks for reading everyone, the reviews are much appreciated!_

Fiyero ran through the crowd, clutching a handful of poppies in his hand, silently praying to Ozma he was not too late. But Fiyero's lateness had nothing to do with a lack of caring; in fact, he was so upset at the thought of saying goodbye to Elphaba that it was actually the only thing he thought about that day. He changed outfits three different times out of nerves and habit, though he knew something like that wouldn't matter to Elphaba. But traffic was not on his side, plus he got incredibly slowed up at the flower shop. Originally arriving with the attention of purchasing a mass amount of roses to see Elphaba off, he had somewhat of an epiphany as he stared at the different bouquets.

First he stared at the roses. They were beautiful certainly, but they were very cliché and over-the-top, almost like Galinda. Galinda is the one who would expect roses. Galinda is the one who would notice if he wore the right outfit. But the flowers weren't for Galinda, they were for Elphaba. The person who would appreciate a single, half-dead daisy because it simply showed that someone had thought of her. The person who probably wouldn't care if he showed up to the train station in a potato sack. He immediately realized the roses weren't the right answer, and ended up spending the next ten minutes browsing through the other flower varieties before settling on the poppies. They were subtle but beautiful in their own way, immediately reminding him of their intended recipient. He paid for them quickly and ran the rest of the way to the train station, bringing him to his current location as he ran through the different platforms, trying to find the massive locomotive headed for the Emerald City.

As he searched for a familiar fleck of green in the crowded train station, he remembered when he found out about Elphaba's leaving…

_"Fiyero, what is wrong with you?!" Galinda pouted, sticking out her bottom lip slightly._

"What are you talking about Galinda?" Fiyero muttered, not looking up to make eye contact.

"All week you've been in your own little world! I don't know what's gotten you all bothered, but you're ruining both of our weeks!"

"Sorry dear," Fiyero apologized half-heartedly, "I guess I'm still a little irked about Doctor Dillamond leaving."

"Well you need to get over it. Because between Elphaba leaving and you being all depressed, I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle," Galinda sighed as she looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror, clearly looking for wrinkles from all that stress.

Fiyero's head shot up at Galinda's last statement. "Elphaba's leaving?!"

Galinda turned with a furrowed brow, surprised at his sudden interest. "Yes, she's going to the Emerald City tomorrow to have an audience with The Wizard."

"And when's she coming back?" Fiyero failed to keep the frantic tone from his voice.

"Frankly I don't know. Maybe she'll come right back in a day or two, maybe she'll move out there…"

Fiyero was pulled from his memory as the crowds seemed to part, bringing him face to face with…

"Elphaba!" he called out with a smile, ecstatic to not have missed her, even if he'd only have one moment with her before departing.

Fiyero ran towards Elphaba, noticing everything at once. The blush in her cheek, the glimmer in her eyes, the suppleness of her lips…

"Fiyero, over here dearest!" a familiar voice called out, and Fiyero stopped to realize he had just run past Galinda. He backtracked a few steps to take Galinda's hand, but promptly pulled her along to Elphaba, anxiously handing her the bouquet of poppies.

Elphaba stared at the flowers for a long moment before looking up at Fiyero. Looking nervous and blushing even further, Elphaba diverted her gaze back down to the flowers as she accepted them apprehensively. Other than in class, this was the first time the two had seen each other since the whole incident with the lion cub, and she was obviously as nervous and anxious as he was. At least, that's what he hoped Elphaba was feeling rather than annoyed and uncomfortable.

"Elphaba, I'm happy for you," Fiyero murmured, trying to be genuine, but was nervous that he was failing terribly. He really wished the best for Elphaba, and knew this was an important moment in her life, meeting The Wizard. However, he wanted nothing more than for her to stay here…with him…At the very least, Fiyero wanted to have some time to talk about what happened the day they rescued the lion cub, to talk through the chemistry and attraction that was clearly there.

"Yes, we are both so happy," Galinda said a little desperately, though Fiyero couldn't really figure out why.

Fiyero shook Galinda's ringing voice from his head, turning his full attention back to Elphaba. He didn't know how to start up this conversation with Galinda three feet away, but he couldn't just let Elphaba walk out of his life without having at least tried. "I've been thinking-"

"Yes, I heard," Elphaba interrupted Fiyero in the strangest way, but he didn't try to interpret it. Elphaba was still staring down at the flowers in awe, and Fiyero attributed the strange response to continued shock, though he did also find it strange that Galinda's grip tightened around his hand in response to Elphaba's statement.

But again, Fiyero knew he had to talk to Elphaba, despite Galinda's close proximity. "About that lion cub and everything…" he continued briefly before trailing off, struggling to find the words. Even without Galinda nearby, it was almost impossible to verbalize what had happened that day: the stimulating conversation, the shared passion, the physical chemistry…everything. But with Elphaba's roommate and Fiyero's girlfriend standing in between them, it made this conversation nearly impossible. "…I think about that day a lot," was all he could muster as he brought his gaze to his own feet, feeling dumb for having even brought it up.

"So do I," he heard Elphaba whisper, and he was convinced that her voice was so honest despite its hesitancy that he started to break out in a nervous grin as they made eye contact once more.

"Oh me too!" Galinda nearly yelled, making Fiyero literally jump a bit as she starting ranting on about something he wasn't even listening to. Galinda started pacing in front of Fiyero and Elphaba, giving him a chance to give Elphaba a more meaningful look. He tried saying everything he couldn't verbalize with a simple look, tried to say _I'm sorry this is so confusing, I'm confused too. But I care about you, and I wish you all the success in the world…but I wish you would stay._ Unfortunately, all of that was hard to place into a single look, yet Elphaba seemed to understand him on a level that no one else could, for she smiled sadly and gave a quick nod, as if agreeing and saying she understood and would miss him too. Fiyero hoped that wasn't just wishful thinking, and hesitantly moved his hand, inch by inch, until the tips of his fingers ghosted gently over Elphaba's hand. She jumped at the contact but didn't move away, simply looking down at the contact between their hands, hopefully experiencing the same electricity that coursed through their bodies a week ago, that was coursing through Fiyero's body now. His fingertips continued caressing Elphaba's hand with his own, gently moving up and down each finger, tracing the lines of the palm of her hand, lightly feeling her quickening pulse in her wrist.

"…changing my name," Fiyero caught the very end of Galinda's speech, and moved his hand away quickly as Galinda spun to face the pair.

"Your name?" Fiyero couldn't hide his confusion, wondering what kind of conversation would have led up to that kind of statement.

"Well yes!" Galinda smiled as if it were a stupid question. Continuing on with her speech, Fiyero began to feel terrible. For Elphaba and for Galinda. He was dating Galinda while having serious feelings for someone else. And he was making Elphaba feel like a secret he was keeping, only bothering to give her the time of day when no one else was looking. And that wasn't right, nor was it fair, to either of them.

"…I will be known no longer as Ga-linda, but as simply….Glinda!" the blonde finished her declaration as she dropped into a bow, as if waiting for some kind of applause. At that moment, Fiyero and Elphaba made eye contact one last time, and she looked almost sad, like she was begging for an answer, begging for some clarity. And Fiyero knew he couldn't do that now, not to either woman. He couldn't take Elphaba in his arms and kiss her deeply like he wanted to for two very separate reasons. First and obviously, it would be grossly unfair to Galinda. And second, Elphaba was about to go off and chase her dreams, and he was not about to get in the way of that.

Taking a step back, Fiyero decided to gently break things off with Galinda when she returned that night. Then, if Elphaba came back to Shiz soon, they would talk this through, would work this out. And if she ended up staying in the Emerald City, he would visit her, come out on weekends, do whatever he needed to make it work.

But Fiyero was smart enough to know this was not the time or place, so he merely congratulated Gali-Glinda on her protest efforts, wished Elphaba one last sentiment of good luck, and he ran. However, he had no idea both the women in his life were actually headed to the Emerald City, or maybe he would have acted differently. And if he had known only one would come back, that most certainly would have changed everything. But both did leave, and only one did come back to him, and that was a mistake he would spend years trying to fix, trying to find the woman that he let slip away.


	6. Eyes

It was all a blur. Everything moved so quickly around her, almost as fast as the thoughts in her head. She saw the guards in her periphery, she could hear the fluttering of Chistery's wings nearby. She was acutely aware of her best friend hidden in the protective shadows off a far-off corner, and she was certainly aware of the girl and her bucket. But all of these things were just a distraction to her senses, worthless attempts at detouring her from what she wanted. She scanned the room in an instant, searching for the one thing she truly desired.

As her eyes gazed at the faces surrounding her, she tightened her hand around the piece of paper in her pocket, yet was careful not to crease or fold the note he had written her. She had only had a moment to read it, to comprehend the meaning of it, but she knew he was alive. She knew he'd be different, the extent to which she didn't know. However, something inside of her knew that he was there, watching over her, and that comforted her more than she expected. She had been so worried that he wouldn't be the same person, that whatever pain he was subjected to had caused his love to subside or disappear completely. The tone in his note had been unbearably hard to discern, which had left her more breathless than the thought of the approaching enemy.

She stood now, ready to be attacked and execute the plan he had quickly devised for her. However, she searched the room once more, her eyes pleading to find his in the fleeting moments before the bucket's contents hit her. Panic rose in her throat once more, her lungs seemed to have forgotten their purpose, and her stomach flipped more than she wanted to admit. However, just as the water left the bucket, she found what she had been searching for: his eyes.

Despite everything that was happening around her, none of it seemed to exist anymore. She only had eyes for him, and was oblivious to anything and everything around her. In that instant, she saw everything in his piercing gaze, bringing a level of comfort to her tense mind and body. _He's still beautiful_, she thought happily, taking him in just as the frigid water, her supposed poison, splashed across her face. At that moment, she couldn't tell if it was the water or his eyes, but she felt refreshed, calm and at peace, seeing her future in his eyes…seeing _their _future in his eyes.


	7. Just For This Moment

Their feet pounded against the floor, her tattered dress rustled as she sprinted down the hallway. She held a broom in her hand, he held a gun in his. But with their free hands they held each other. Their hands were clasped and intertwined as they ran, gripped tightly as if they would lose each other if the let go.

They ran in unison, sharing one thought, one goal, one love. Although they were certainly running away from something, they could only think that they were running towards something. They were running towards a better life, they were running towards freedom, they were running towards a life together. They should have been sad for losing their friend, for losing their status, for losing any respect and popularity they once had. But they didn't care, they had each other.

Elphaba felt like her lungs were about to explode from all the running and all the anticipation, they burned in her chest. She didn't even cast a look at Fiyero as they ran, in fear that he wouldn't really be there. She just gripped his hand, as if it were all she had, as they ran from the Wizard's palace. They ran for what seemed like an eternity, until they were someplace safe. The two finally turned to each other, gasping for breath from running.

"Fiyero," Elphaba was able to emit between heaving breaths, "did we really just-"

Her words ended abruptly as he pulled her in for an urgent kiss, a passionate kiss. Their first kiss. The feeling was electric as Elphaba kissed him back with the same urgency and longing. His lips were surprisingly soft, and tasted of mint. He wrapped his arms around her, she ran her fingers through his hair. It was the most intense moment of Elphaba's life, everything prior now seemed trivial.

Their lips parted for a moment, and Fiyero buried his face to her side, kissing her neck while moaning "Oh Elphaba."

"Fiyero," she breathed slowly, wanting to live in each moment, wanting time to slow down. "Oh Fiyero what have we gotten ourselves into?" She smiled wickedly as she asked the question, although she meant the words.

"I don't know, but I like it," Fiyero smiled back, pulling Elphaba into a tight hug.

"I'm serious," she returned the hug, "what are we doing here?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying the fact that I've found my soulmate. My match. My partner. All I want, for the rest of my life, is just to be with you."

"You mean that?" Elphaba let her insecurity show through.

Fiyero pulled back slightly to make eye contact, yet the pair were nearly nose-to-nose. "Elphaba, you are the most beautiful," he kissed her hand, "smart," kissed her forehead, "passionate woman I've ever known." Their lips met again, and Elphaba found herself at ease; she knew that, even if just for this moment, they belonged to each other.


	8. First Day

"Wake up you!"

The loud, yet melodic voice ripped through Fiyero's dreams of carefree days spent with a woman on each arm, strolling through the streets of the Vinkus as if he owned the place, as he one day would. However, this call of anger brought him back to the doom of Shiz University, his new personal Hell. Unwilling to open his eyes and face the reality, he attempted to slump back into the seat of his carriage, using his course schedule to shield his eyes from the sun. _Hey, at least this schedule is good for something_, he thought smugly.

"Young lady, do you realize who this is?" _Good old Averic_, Fiyero grinned despite his attempts to promptly fall back asleep. His driver and friend was always quick to jump to Fiyero's defense, much to Fiyero's- _Wait, young lady?! Maybe Shiz won't be so bad after all…_Despite his desire to continue sleeping, Fiyero found his eyelids forcing themselves open, pushing the schedule away from his face. Thankfully the sunglasses that still covered his eyes shielded Fiyero's eyes from the worst of the sun's glare, but at first he could only see the silhouette of the student in front of him rather than the individual features. Long hair seemed to cascade mid-way to her waist, gently swaying over her long, curving body. _Yes, Shiz won't be bad at all_, Fiyero thought once more.

"I don't care who he is!" the voice yelled again. _On second thought…_ Even though her voice that sounded like a ringing bell despite its high decibel, Fiyero could tell this girl would be trouble. It was once in a blue moon that someone tried to stand up to Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Vinkus. And even on those rarities, the situation was clearly rectified when it turned out that the voices' owners had merely not recognized him. But this girl, she genuinely didn't seem to care. Seeing the girl's hair sway as she turned to him, Fiyero braced himself as she finally spoke directly at him, demanding, "Your cart nearly knocked me over and you're sleeping?"

_Clearly here, we have a case of someone needing to be put in their place_, Fiyero sighed. Deciding that if he couldn't win this girl over, at least he could make somewhat of an example out of her, trying to impress a blonde that Fiyero could see swooning over him even from such a large distance. Sitting up to address the mystery girl, he sighed, "Well of course, it's daytime…" Fiyero was going to continue with his insults, but stopped short when he finally got a good look at the woman in front of him.

Surprisingly, her green-hued skin was not the first thing to grab his attention. In fact, it was many things, none of which were her pigment. Hey beautiful brown eyes, her luscious and sensual-looking lips, her dark and wavy hair, sure. But the skin was one of the last things he noticed. And even when he did take that into consideration, it wasn't a feeling of disgust. It was surprise, and possibly…_was that attraction?_

_Fiyero, get a hold of yourself!, _Fiyero scolded himself, knowing it was critical to establish a reputation of a scandalacious Prince from day-one. And, based on the way the other students were pointing and laughing at the woman in front of him, it was clear that she was an outcast at Shiz, whether it be from her unique skin color or for reasons still unknown to him. Although he truly wanted to apologize for his and Averic's rude behavior, he knew first impressions were everything, and he certainly had a reputation to uphold. However, he did not want to be _mean_ to the girl, so he merely turned his back to her, finding himself face to face with Averic, though his driver hardly reached his shoulder. Welcoming the distraction, Fiyero smiled and said, "Well I'll see you soon Averic, I'm sure I won't last longer at this school than any of the others." _Well, if that doesn't make me sound cool…_ Fiyero let out a silent sigh as he and Averic shared their secret handshake, which was slowly making him feel more lame than cool these days, Fiyero picked up his bag and class schedule, hoping to avoid any further interactions with the young woman until they were in private, and he could speak with her openly. However, luck was not on Fiyero's side today, as he found her standing only inches away when he turned around, almost hitting her with his bag.

Fiyero looked once more into her brown eyes, entranced by them despite her angry glare. _If looks could kill…oh who am I kidding? I think I could die happy right now…What am I saying?!_ Fiyero was still battling internally when she finally spoke again, sounding more angry than ever as she practically snarled, "Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over, not even noticing?!"

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go?" Fiyero wanted to smack himself the moment he said it, for it was the last thing he really wanted to say. It was like word vomit, an involuntary reflex, self-preservation mode kicking in. He had spent his entire life trying to maintain his reputation, and this was the first time he regretted saying or doing something for his own advancement. He could hear the approving snickers of the students standing around him, but all he could think about was the pain he had caused the angel in front of him. He immediately wanted to apologize, to ask for her name, to get down on his knees and kiss her feet, anything to make it up to her, others' opinions be damned. But before he had time to do any of these things, she spun on her heel, her look of anger and hatred only faltering for a moment to reveal her pain and feeling of rejection. But the one look was enough to make Fiyero want to kick himself, and he started to walk after her anxiously. But he had hardly made it two steps when a small, yet strong hand wrapped around his arm, revealing itself to be the well-manicured hand of the blonde that had recently been drooling at his mere presence. By the time he turned around, the mystery woman was gone, but Fiyero promised he would make it up to her. He may have to get creative to uphold his reputation while simultaneously befriending this unique beauty, but it would be his mission at Shiz. He would rectify this, their horrible meeting, his regretful first day.


	9. Dancing

When Elphaba first began descending the grand staircase, a frown had been prominently etched on her face as she faced the other students. She heard their not-so-quiet whisperings, listening to the derogatory comments that had plagued her throughout childhood. Elphaba noticed her roommate in the corner, hiding in the arms of her new boyfriend as her eyes looked anywhere but towards the staircase. Even her sister, Nessa, sat quietly to the side, unwilling to defend her sister per usual.

So with no pride left to lose, Elphaba moved to the center of the room. She began moving her arms to the song she was humming in her head, as the DJ had long since halted the music. She let her movements become more erratic, giving the crowd what they wanted. But just as she went to swing her arm around, Elphaba nearly struck the blonde who had approached, brave enough to come within striking distance. Elphaba looked at Glinda with a mix of anger and apprehension, wondering why Glinda was suddenly willing to make eye contact, let alone acknowledge her presence in front of others.

"May I cut in?" the blonde asked, failing miserably at faking confidence. It took a minute for Elphaba to even register what Glinda was referring to, but nearly snorted with amusement when she realized Glinda was asking for a dance. Though he had held back from audibly laughing, she couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she motioned for Glinda to go ahead.

Her jaw dropped slightly as Glinda not only started dancing, but attempted to mimic Elphaba's erratic movements. Of course Glinda made the movements look beautiful and graceful, but she had come to Elphaba's level in front of everyone. She hesitated for only a moment when her friends approached hesitantly, looking at her with judging eyes.

But the pause lasted only a moment before Glinda turned back to Elphaba, beginning her fluid movements once again. Elphaba joined her this time, exuding her willingness to meeting Glinda halfway. For a full minute, Elphaba blocked out everyone else as she let herself wordlessly bond with Glinda. They had nothing to say, but their eyes seemed to communicate the same thing: that despite their differences, they were going to be okay.

Elphaba let her gaze waver for just a moment, and gasped when she took in the room once more. The whole room was full of synchronized movement, gracefully repeating the dance steps Elphaba had invented only minutes earlier. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand gently gripping hers, and looked to see Glinda smiling nervously. It was a smile Elphaba readily returned, the first time she truly smiled all night. And though the song came to an end, Elphaba had no doubt that this would be just the beginning.

* * *

Elphaba never thought this moment would come: she was at a school function – a dance, no less – and she was smiling. Thanks to Glinda, Elphaba was no longer the joke of the party. Certainly no one was lining up to chat with her, but no one was lining up to throw rocks either.

Elphaba and Glinda spent nearly an hour enjoying the music while talking – truly talking – for the first time. And although Elphaba had to awkwardly nod her way through parts of the conversation involving fashion, it felt nice to have someone _want_ to talk to her.

"So I can't believe Madame Morrible is allowing me into class!" Glinda smiled at Elphaba gratefully before staring down at her training wand.

"Glinda, it was nothing, I-"

"Sweet Oz! I haven't even shown Pfanee my wand!" Glinda cried, rushing off towards her friend, waving her wand erratically. Elphaba knew she should probably be insulted by Glinda running off, but couldn't find herself being upset. She had long ago accepted that Glinda was a social butterfly, and was impressed that she had devoted an hour of an event like this to speaking with Elphaba. Therefore, Elphaba had no qualms with Glinda going to talk to others, and took the opportunity to get some punch from the corner of the room.

After pouring herself a glass, Elphaba stood quietly with her drink, watching the other Shiz students move about the Ozdust Ballroom. They moved so gracefully with their intricate movements, Elphaba couldn't help but envy them. She looked on longingly as the pairs moved about the floor, getting lost in the beauty of their dance.

"You look sad," a voice far too close to Elphaba's ear whispered, causing her to jump, spilling her drink all over the voice's owner.

"I am _so_ sorry! You scar-" Elphaba turned to see a familiar face trying to wipe punch off his jacket. "You!"

"Me?" he responded innocently.

"You're the one that nearly ran me over with your cart!"

"And you're the one who nearly drowned me with punch!" was his retort.

"Am I supposed to feel bad?" Elphaba asked skeptically.

"Well, I saw you over here by yourself, and thought I'd come apologize for earlier…" he trailed off, leaving Elphaba feeling guilty despite herself.

"Then I guess we both have something to apologize for," she sighed, hating the idea of apologizing, especially to him.

"Can we start over then? I'm –"

"Glinda's boyfriend," Elphaba provided, glancing over at Glinda as she passed her new wand amongst her friends.

"Fiyero," he ammended. "And you're-"

"Elphaba," she provided, keeping it short.

"Well Elphaba, care to share a dance?" he turned to her, hand outstretched.

"What, saw green and thought it meant 'go dance'?" Elphaba sarcastically repeated his words from earlier that day. She looked down at his outstretched hand as she continued, "And aren't you afraid I'm contagious?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Fiyero sighed, taking Elphaba's hand before she had the chance to argue. "There," he smiled, "if you're contagious, now I've got it too."

Elphaba was speechless for a minute as she looked into Fiyero's eyes, shaking her head with sudden nervousness. "Fiyero, I can't dance, and what about Glinda?"

"Glinda is with her friends, and it's just a dance. And don't worry about the moves, it's all in the leading," he winked as he led her to the dance floor just as the song changed.

Elphaba listened as a quiet piano played the opening notes of the ballad, soon joined by the soft playing of an orchestra. She felt Fiyero tighten his grip on Elphaba's hand, bringing his free hand to her waist. Hesitantly, Elphaba brought her hand to Fiyero's shoulder, noticing his gentle smile before moving his feet. He swept Elphaba slowly around the floor, making the moves look easy and seamless as Elphaba was twirled about the room.

Elphaba vaguely listened to the male singer along with the orchestra, singing about fate and destiny and a love that almost was, but Elphaba was too caught up in the dance to notice the people watching. Most of her attention was on the man across from her, the man who kept eye contact as they continued dancing. Just as she had with Glinda, Elphaba found herself having a wordless conversation with Fiyero as they moved. However, in a way that Elphaba couldn't describe, this seemed like a much different type of conversation, one that Elphaba was unable to put her finger on.

Despite herself, Elphaba felt herself get lost in the soft music of the night, the gentle touch of her partner's hands, and the piercing eyes of Fiyero's gaze. It made time stand still, yet move all too quickly at the same time. And just as Elphaba heard the song crescendo into the final chorus, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as she was brought back to reality, turning to see a smiling Glinda standing expectantly.

"Thank you so much for keeping Fiyero company, but would you mind if I cut in?" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh," Elphaba sighed, giving Fiyero the briefest of sad looks before turning back to her roommate. "Of, of course," Elphaba stammered, backing away from the pair. "I'm quite tired anyway, I'll see you back at the dorm."

"Well don't wait up!" Glinda giggled and Elphaba could have sworn she winked flirtaciously at Fiyero.

Glinda's words stung, and Elphaba struggled to understand why. Maybe it was because she was having a good time dancing. Maybe it was because she was upset about missing time with her blonde friend. Or maybe the thought of someone else in Fiyero's arms…

Elphaba dismissed the thought quickly, rushing towards the stairs and out of the Ozdust ballroom. Music and murmuring clouded her head as she left, but she could have sworn she heard a sad, soft voice call out, "Goodnight Elphaba, thank you for the dance." Whether the words had truly been spoken or not, Elphaba etched the sound of them into her mind, a way to remind herself how she had come so close to a moment of pure happiness.


End file.
